<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azula's Blood by Robert_Edwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280903">Azula's Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_Edwards/pseuds/Robert_Edwards'>Robert_Edwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lion Turtles, Not Beta Read, Spirit World (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_Edwards/pseuds/Robert_Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While a mysterious blue spirit presents itself to Zaheer in the spirit world, a stranger going by the name of Lu Ten arrives in Republic City.</p><p>Rating, warnings, etc. may be subject to change.<br/>On Hiatus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azula's Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting peacefully in the serene ambiance of Xai Bau’s Grove, Zaheer took note of the spirit that had been watching him for weeks now. Being incarcerated, meditating into the spirit world was the only way that he could pass time without the restricting feeling of being locked away in his custom built cage… Though with the rest of Red Lotus gone, even the spirit world was only so interesting. Now without purpose, P’Li or the rest of the Red Lotus, this spirit who was following him around had piqued Zaheer’s interest. To be honest, it was the most interesting thing that had happened to him since the Avatar had come to him seeking help about her abilities…</p><p> </p><p>“You know, there’s no need to hide in the shadows…” Zaheer found himself saying out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The apparent spirit stepped forth from the shadows, moving towards the airbender and eventually sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose there’s not…” It spoke, its blue face resembling a kabuki mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, I’ve just been a little bit nervous about meeting you. I do want to make a good first impression after all…”</p><p> </p><p>Zaheer frowned slightly, somewhat wary of the spirit’s motives.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, there is no need. But tell me, spirit… What is it that you desire of meeting with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The blue spirit laughed slightly, but its wide mouth did not move.</p><p> </p><p>“And I assure you Zaheer, I am no spirit… But I shall answer your question. To put it simply, you and I share a common interest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so…?” Inquired Zaheer sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Replied the non-spirit, the confidence in his voice not wavering in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with the Red Lotus that the tyrants of this world require a shortstop and a shallow grave, but I also have far greater ambitions than ending the Avatar cycle…”</p><p> </p><p>“Greater ambitions…?” Asked the airbender, not sure yet what to make of the strange being in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The man across from him answered, smirking behind his stolen blue kabuki mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Zaheer, did the Red Lotus ever tell you of lion turtles…?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>